


[Podfic] Birds Need to Fly

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Breakdancing, Dancing, Gen, Geralt/Eskel if you squint, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vesemir misses his boyfriend, Vesemir/Keldar, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchers deserve nice things, and dancing, no kissing, only fluff here, plot twist it's Keldar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofBirds Need to Flyby Minutiae
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Birds Need to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birds Need to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304199) by [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae). 



> This is for Minutiae since she's the one that encouraged the podficcing in the first place. Enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:08:35 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 9.61 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/10/items/birds-need-to-fly/Birds%20Need%20to%20Fly.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from fresound.org under the Creative Commons License. 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> I'm still nervous about actually posting these, so comments and kudos would be very very gratefully recieved.


End file.
